Lo que le falta a star
by OostarlineoO
Summary: a star le pasa algo continuamente tiene pensamientos extraños, por sucesos que le acontecen ella no es la misma desde entonces..
1. Sin dejar de pensar

Lo más deseado para star

Star hija mía ven acá una voz la llamaba desde lejos, Star: si mama voy corriendo pero mi hermana no me deja en paz, black fire: ay no seas llorona pequeña tienes que aprender o jamás serás como yo, star: ja no quiero ser como tu así de fea no wuacala, black: mama! Star me molesta, star: eso no es cierto, ya niñas calma su papa no tarda en llegar….

* * *

Star: si tan solo todo hubiera sido así la pequeña extraterrestre se encontraba pensando en cosas que le hubieran gustado que fuesen asi, ja mi hermana intento matarme, mi padre casarme y estoy lejos de mi hogar, aunque pensándolo bien tengo a los titanes pero cuando tiempo durara…

Raven: hey star reacciona la única con distracciones múltiples aquí soy yo, además no puede haber dos personas negativas en la torre de lo contrario tendré que eliminarte…

Star: lo siento raven creo que pense demasiado, no me ara bien hacerlo y tienes razón no quiero morir en tus brazos mejor disfrutemos de este hermoso día con un pudín de la amistad, celebrando que estamos juntos…

Chico bestia: alguien quiere pizza

Raven: eso es mejor que el pudín de la amistad de estar yo quiero

Star: que alegría estar con ustedes aquí reunidos como una gran familia…

Robin: star tan simpática como siempre (aunque algunas veces pienso que tiene algo que extraña y que nosotros no podemos darle) que día titanes…

Ciborg: pensándolo bien no ah habido nada de acción chicos tenemos que buscar una distracción o terminaremos muriendo…

Muriendo esa palabra resonó en la pequeña star quizás esa seria la solución para su soledad, quizás muerta podría estar con la familia que tanto deseaba y podría ser feliz, pero que estaba diciendo como podría dejar a los titanes que dirían de eso, que pensarían es imposible que siquiera le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aquella idea…

Robin: tu que opinas star

Star: eeh ? Sobre que perdón

Chico bestia: hay Robin la traes por las nubes…

Raven: Robin hablaba sobre si era mejor irnos de vacaciones por un tiempo, o quedarnos a entrenar para asi mejorar nuestras técnicas y ser superiores…

Ciborg: viejo yo voy por la primera opción vaya que necesito de unas buenas vacaciones tanto crimen que combatimos, ya ni los malhechores se quieren acercar por k nos tienen miedo…

Robin: en eso estoy de acuerdo, ya no hay villanos que combatir…

Pero había un villano muy fuerte que ataca a uno de los integrantes de este quinteto, el pensamiento que invadía a star esa sensación y ese pensamiento sobre morir, quizás esa vacaciones le harían bien pensaba después de todo dejaría de pensar en esas cosas que tanto atormentaban su mente de una fecha aca y claro como no iba a dejar de pensarlas si desde el momento que tubo esa discusión con raven no dejaba de pensar….

* * *

Esa noche star había cometido un error y había entrado accidentalmente a la habitación de raven y encontrado una foto de su mama muy vieja a punto de romperse y en ese momento raven entro y la vio con la foto en las manos….

Raven: deja eso ahí no puedes entrar aquí quien te dio permiso…

Star: disculpa mi querida amiga no era mi intención venia a avisarte que saldríamos y quería saber si me acompañabas a ver la gran pantalla gigante del centro comercial…

Raven: no y ahora menos no te enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás, a con eso que no tienes madre, tu hermana esta en prisión a si y tu padre hace lo que quiera contigo, claro como no te vas a desquitar…

Star: pero raven (esas palabras habían penetrado muy dentro de la pequeña star y la hicieron querer correr lejos de ahí) lo sien… no pudo terminar cuando estallo en llanto y salio fuera de ahí…

Raven: mejor asi (aunque en el fondo si sentía un poco de culpa no dejaría que eso le molestara más) no estoy para sentirme bien ni mal…

Arriba en la torre star lloraba (quizás lo que decía raven era cierto y ella tarde y temprano terminaría siendo como su hermana igual de mala a fin de cuentas venia de familia ese carácter…

Star: no puede ser y si es cierto quizás raven tenga razón, no pero si yo soy buena estoy con los titanes y protejo a la ciudad no puedo ser mala…

Robin: star que haces aquí, tu nunca subes además aquí solo te mojaras pronto lloverá no me gustaría que te enfermaras, no me imagino una extraterrestre enferma (en tono cómico)…

Star: (no te imaginas muchas cosas) es cierto pero pienso, crees que soy mala o que en algún momento podría haberlo sido dímelo por favor…

Robin: star que pasa por que piensas eso, algo te dijeron para que estés asi tu nunca te pones de esa forma además sabes que no eres mala eres muy buena, amiga de todos y buscas sus bien…

Star: esta bien te diré (después de todo era en Robin en quien mas confiaba y no tenia miedo de decirle lo que pasaba) y bueno quizás tiene razón no lo se me pone mal el saberlo pero que puedo hacer…

Robin: en primera hablar con raven (como era posible que ella se hubiera atrevido a decirle esas cosas a star sabiendo lo sensible que es) creo que tienes que calmarte y pensar un rato diviértete un poco vamos con los chicos…

Star: tienes razón Robin es cierto vamos entonces…

Robin: adelántate aun no término lo que estaba haciendo

Robin se dirigió a la habitación de raven le comento que no tenia derecho a haberle dicho esas cosas a star al fin de cuentas todos estábamos en situaciones parecidas y no había por que hacernos sentir mal entre nosotros raven termino aceptándolo y ofreció disculpas a star…

Raven: lo siento star no era mi intención pero mis cosas son mis cosas no me puedo permitir que alguien las toque…

Star: no hay problema descuida no volverá a ser no era mi intención…

Chico bestia: bueno ya que todo esta mejor comamos una deliciosa pizza…

Star: hay chico bestia tú siempre comiendo…

* * *

recuerdos recuerdos solo eran eso pero star no dejaba de pensar y le rodeaban su mente no podia concentrarse...

Chico bestia: hay star tu si que eres de otro planeta casi te cae un pedazo de pizza en la cabeza y tu ni en cuenta jajaja…

Star: aa tienes razon y eso a de haber sido tu culpa vas a ver chico bestia…

Robin: creo que ya se que tiene es su familia, eso la tiene mal que podré hacer…


	2. un pequeño gran problema

No puedo dejar de pensar como esto me esta pasando a mi,- star reacciona eres una persona especial no puedes dejar que esto te atormente, déjale esas cosas a raven ella si sabe como tratarlas- la pobre extraterrestre no dejaba de pensar como poder solucionar todo eso que le sucedía, pero era cierto extrañaba tener una familia y eso no lo podía negar…

Star: chicos voy a salir un rato no me esperen para cenar creo que llegare mas tarde que lo común, si sucede algo avísenme y estaré lo mas pronto posible (si mis pensamientos me lo permiten)…

Robin: star estas segura que quieres ir sola, no quieres que te acompañe, (cada ves me preocupa mas), es muy peligroso que andes por ahí…

Star: gracias Robin estaré bien no hay problema, (star se alejo pronto de la torre T, no se sentía bien y no quería que sus amigos la vieran triste)- no se que me sucede todo esta muy mal necesito pensar, pensar era bueno solo que esos pensamientos habían traído a la mente de star una pregunta¿y si muero no será mejor, asi estaré con la familia que tanto quiero, solo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella podría pensar esas cosas…

Star seguía caminando aunque sin darse cuenta iba por un camino que no reconocía pero no le presto atención, estaba muy triste como para preocuparse por donde caminaba o no asi siguió por un largo rato…

Star: bueno parece que ahora si estoy mas perdida que una aguja en un pajar, tendré que llamar a los chicos,(bien star ahora necesitaras a los chicos para que te ayuden, la necesitada de todos siempre lo serás) pero que digo ellos están para eso para ayudarme asi como yo lo haría si ellos estuvieran en problemas…

Ella intentaba comunicarse con los titanes pero no había señal de respuesta, quizás había caminado demasiado sin darse cuenta se encontraba en una especie de dimensión distinta a la suya, sin preocuparse se sentó para pensar que estaba sucediendo pero no podía evitar llora ahora estaba en el borde de la depresión y la soledad la hundía un poco y cada ves mas; de repente una bola le callo en la cabeza era una especie de pelota le parecía extraño de donde venia cuando vio que una pequeña se le acerco…

Pequeña: Holap me das mi pelota es que estoy jugando con mi hermana mayor, es muy mala no me deja jugar dice que aun soy pequeña para estas cosas, pero yo se que soy grande y quiero jugar con ella aunque es una gruñona …

La pequeña le era muy conocida a star, tenia un aspecto no de humano pero si muy parecido ojos grandes y brillantes verdes y era muy simpática, casi como star lo había sido en algún momento…

Star: claro toma aquí esta, dime cual es tu nombre pequeña y donde esta tu casa y tu hermana…

La pequeña le contesto mi nombre es "star fire" y mi casa esta aquí cerca, vive mi hermana, mi mama y mi papa y estamos muy contentos, no nos falta nada y hasta tengo una mascota…

Star estaba sorprendida era ella misma quien se veía mas pequeña con todo eso que tanto deseaba, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, pero no todo era real, la niña solo la miraba detenidamente con ese brillo singular característico de star…

Pequeña star: oyep te ocurre algo, te hipnotizaron o te robaron tus dulces, es muy triste ya me sucedió una vez y no me gusto nada, mi hermana se los comió todos, jajaja pero la regañada que le dieron fue muy buena aunque pobre no se lo merecía…

Star: no deberías dejar que te quiten tus cosas, además eres muy linda y buena además de simpática (claro era ella misma la que se veía como no se iba alegrar que era como tanto deseaba ser)…

Pequeña star: ven mira quiero que conozcas a mi hermana, mi mama y mi papa están en la casa también quiero que los conozcas, uy mi mama hizo una comida deliciosa que hasta aca huele muy rico vamos corre…

Y asi fueron para la casa de la pequeña star todo era muy lindo y estaba tan bien, star se sentía muy bien rodeada de tanta gente buena y amable que aun sin saber quien era la trataba muy bien como si fuera su propia familia…

Star: ustedes son una familia muy unida se ven muy lindos juntos, además señora su comida esta deliciosa, nunca había probado algo tan bueno…

Black fire: apoco tu mama no te cocina asi de rico, y tu papa no te cuenta cuentos asi como los de mi papa y tu hermana no es tan enfadosa como la mía…

Pequeña star: es cierto tu familia es asi como la mía asi de lindos y buenos…

Star se sentía triste y confundida ellos eran la familia que tenia en mente pero no podía tener por que ella no formaba parte de esa misma…

Star: este yo… (De pronto algo paso, esa casa, esa familia se estaba derrumbando algo sucedía y no sabia que era, la pequeña star gritaba desesperadamente, y todo parecía caerles en sima y no sabían que hacer a star fire no le pasaba nada ella solamente contemplaba lo que sucedía de repente escucho unos ruidos…)

Robin: vamos star despierta, no es posible (Robin a punto de las lagrimas se encontraba a lado de star, el la había seguido por su paseo por que considero que en el estado que se encontraba no era seguro que ella anduviese sola aunque lo había pedido) titanes necesito su ayuda venga pronto, algo malo sucedió con nuestra star…

Chico bestia: no me digas que la mataste de amor

Ciborg: chico bestia no estamos para juegos debemos ayudar a Robin

Raven: esto esta muy mal vamos de inmediato…

Los titanes se encontraban reunidos en el hospital Robin les contó que mientras seguía a star ella iba con la mirada baja sin pensar ni ver para otro lado que no fuera el frente pero perdida se encontraba, y en un descuido al atravesar la calle un coche casi la arrollo a no ser por Robin que se encontraba cerca y evito que la atropellara por completo pero no que la lanzara y se golpeara la cabeza asi que corrió para ayudarla pero ya estaba inconsciente…

Chico bestia: tranquilo viejo, star se pondrá bien ya veras, no me explico que le este sucediendo esas cosas no pasan comúnmente con star además ella siempre ha sido muy alegre se preocupa por nosotros, no nosotros por ella me extraña araña mucho que este asi…

Ciborg: no será que ya no nos quiere y no extraña estar con los suyos o no somos lo sufiente amigos para ella…

Robin: tranquilos star esta asi por… antes de decirlo raven apareció le hizo una señal a Robin que el entendió, esta asi por tristeza quizás necesita mas comprensión de nuestra parte y nosotros nos la pasamos discutiendo o en nuestros asuntos…

Chico bestia: en cuanto star se recupere me comere todo su pudin de la amistad y hasta pediré otro, no importa que me ponga amarillo del dolor de estomago…

Ciborg: la llevare a donde quiera ir no importa que sean lugares aburridos si ah ella le gustan esta bien estaremos con ella mas tiempo chico bestia hizo un gesto de apoyo hacia Ciborg en señal de estar deacuerdo…

Raven se alejo de ahí, se sentía culpable quizás nada de eso hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera hablado de esa forma con star, pero no podía evitarlo la culpa la seguía a todos lados y ahora que star se encontraba enferma y lastima se sentía la peor persona del mundo…

Robin noto que raven se alejaba no le parecía extraño asi era ella pero mejor decidió preguntarle además veía en su cara la culpa que no la dejaba- no te sientas mal star esta pronto bien además esas cosas suceden y nos suceden a todos nadie esta exentos ni la pobre de star todo se solucionara…

Raven le contesto aun sin ganas de hacerlo: yo se que asi es pero siento que es culpa mía star no debería estar asi ella es la mas alegre y simpática de todos, si tan solo no hubiera dicho lo que le dije todo estaría bien y estaríamos en la torre T, por un momento la angustia se apoderaba de raven lo que hizo que un vaso de agua cerca de ella explotara…

Robin: tranquila raven recuerda tus poderes no puedes arriesgarte necesitas calmarte y no pensar en esto suficiente tenemos con la pobre de star que no reacciona necesito saber que es lo que dice el doctor para estar consiente de lo que pasara…

Chico bestia: miren ahí viene el doctor hey doctor díganos como esta star verdad que se pondrá bien, ya quiero de su pudín umm que rico …

El doctor no se veía bien traía malas noticias muy malas para ser exactos, debo informarles que star fire esta en una condición poco estable, aun no descubrimos la causa de su problema esta despierta pero no reacciona a nada, no habla pero no esta en coma…

Robin: entonces si no esta en coma que tiene por que no reacciona, si esta viva díganos doctor, una intranquilidad abordaba al líder de los titanes no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando solo esperaba fueses una pesadilla…

Doctor: tendremos que esperar una noche mas para saber que es lo que sucede con ella, parece estar un poco trastornada e ida como si sus pensamientos no estuvieran en orden…

Y asi era star se encontraba lejos de la realidad, no podía ver ni escuchar lo que le decían, sola en esa cama parecía muerto aun estando viva pero pronto eso cambiaria para bien o para mal sucedería….

* * *

Bueno mis capitulos son cortos pero asi no los marean mucho jeje XD ademas es un poco de suspenso no esta mal o sip, aunque me gustaria tener mas sugerencias para saber que es mas conveniente su opinion es importante a menos que no les guste ni un pokito uu mi fan...


End file.
